Sunsetpaw
❝ We caught a groundhog! ❞ — Sunsetpaw humblebragging to Leopardlight, Almondpaw and Apricotmask. Sunsetpaw is a russet Abyssinian cat with a tall frame, a tan underbelly and sunny yellow eyes. She's usually talkative, and will most likely come off as obnoxious to most cats, and is determined with her studies as a Warrior's apprentice, reaching for high goals in life. Sunsetpaw has a strange accent similar to a southern one. She is currently an apprentice of SkyClan and does not yet have a mentor. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinian(Most of bloodline) x Moggy(A few relatives) Description: Sunsetpaw is a slender, tall she-cat with an elegant frame. She has a bright russet-red overcoat, a light, tannish-yellow underbelly, chin, paws, and bright, sun-like yellow eyes. She has the typical, head-only tabby stripes, which are darker than the rest of her body. Palette: : = Base (#aa2605) : = Head Stripes (#661600) : = Underbelly/Paws/Chin (#e2bb88) : = Eyes (#e2d348) : = Nose (#cc4530) Voice: Sunsetpaw talks quite fast, so she has a bit of a southern accent. Her voice is kind of squeaky and cracky due to still being so young. Scent: She smells slightly like smoke and honey; other than that, it's faint, due to how often she rolls around in streams. Gait: Sunsetpaw always has a slight bounce to her gait, but other than that, it's pretty normal and she holds her head up high. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Lilacpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Lilacpaw seems to be really fun! And really good at hunting, too!" :Sunsetpaw grins. :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁/75% ::"Leopardlight is super nice!" 'Trivia' *Sunsetpaw is meant to be similar to a Shounen anime protagonist. Later on in her development, this'll change. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__